


Malec Week

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec likes it a little rough, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Bottom Alec, Dancer!Magnus, Fluff, I'm tagging as I go here, M/M, Magnus is a sap, Malec Week, Meet-Cute, Possessive Magnus, Renaissance Faires, Rimming, Smut, Time Travel, Top Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Malec week, enjoy the ride!</p><p>Chapter 1: Rafael meets Maryse and Robert for the first time<br/>Chapter 2: Alec and Magnus take a bath<br/>Chapter 3: Meet-cute at the Ren faire<br/>Chapter 4: Jurassic World AU<br/>Chapter 5: After a portal experiment gone wrong Magnus from 1878 ends up in the modern day<br/>Chapter 6: Let's be honest here this is straight up porn<br/>Chapter 7: Alec falls down the stairs after a night with Magnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 13: Family Day  
> Share a headcanon, draw a piece of art or write a fanfiction about the Ligthwood-Bane family or write a pieces of Magnus spending time with Alec’s Family

“You know you don’t have to do this right Mags?”

“Alec, I know I have my issues with your parents but these are our children. Your parents would never hurt Max or Rafe and if they did I would blow them to hell.” Alec just sighed and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder. This warlock was the love of his life and the things he was willing to do for Alec would never cease to amaze him.

“I love you, please don’t kill my parents.” Magnus smirked and pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips.

“You’re lucky I’m wrapped around your little finger shadowhunter.” Smiling Alec entwined their pinky fingers and kissed them looking up at his boyfriend through thick lashes. The warlock groaned and pushed Alec against the door pinning him by his hips and pressing their bodies together as he devoured the blue-eyed boys mouth. 

Alec moaned and grabbed his lover’s ass, feeling the heat bubble in his gut. But Magnus only let it go so far. Alec whimpered when the warlock pulled away panting softly, even after five years something so simple could still set them off. 

“Come on, we’re already late.” Magnus murmured nibbling Alec’s lip, the younger man swiped his tongue across Magnus’ lips coaxing him into more kisses. Footsteps down the hall interupted them again and this time the couple made sure to put some space between them.

“Daddy are you and papa being gross again?” The tiny warlock reprimanded hands on his hips, behind him Rafael just giggled. 

“Oh don’t worry Maxie someday you might not find it so gross and your daddy and I will be delighted to tell the person you like all about how you used to think kissing was weird and gross.” Max rolled his eyes in a gesture that gave Alec a run for his money. 

Alec picked up Rafael and gave him an eskimo kiss on his nose. The little nephilim giggled and hugged Alec tightly.

“I like that you love papa that much.” He offered, Alec held onto his son a little tighter at that trying and failing to not think about the way they found their other child.

“Aw Rafe.” He kissed the boy’s cheek and set him back down to pick up Max while Rafe went to Magnus.

“Hey Blueberry you ready to see grandma and grandpa again?” Max nodded and curled up in Alec’s arms, he didn’t have a nap today so he was going to tire quickly tonight. 

Magnus was talking quietly to Rafael who was playing with his rings. Rafael was a little nervous, it took him some time to warm up to strangers. 

“Everyone ready?” Magnus addressed the room but was mostly speaking to Rafe, at the young boy’s nod Magnus summoned the portal and they stepped through to the Institute.

Izzy and Jace were waiting there and Max struggled out of Alec’s arms as soon as it was safe and ran to them.

“Aunty Izzy, Uncle Jace!” The blue warlock took a flying leap at Alec’s siblings and was quickly being squished between them with hugs. Rafe was clutching to Magnus’ shirt collar but he had a small smile on his face.

Maryse and Robert stepped into the room a few moments later.

“Sorry we’re late, Robert got held up with a Clave issue. Now let me see my grandbaby!” Maryse stepped over next to Magnus and even put a hand on the warlock’s back as she looked at the boy.

“Hello, you must be Rafael.” The Spanish boy peeks out shyly from his papa’s shoulder.

“Hey Maryse,” Magnus greets patting his son’s back, they both smile as Rafael holds out a hand and Maryse politely shakes it with a laugh.

“Nice to meet you.” She says.

“Nice to meet you too.” Polite as ever, Magnus chuckles lightly and ruffles his son’s hair.

Max, finally done with his Aunt and Uncle, rushes over to Maryse grabbing her legs,

“Hi grandma!” Maryse bends to pick him up and prop him on her hip.

“Hello Maxie, I’m just saying hi to your brother.” Max smiles and pats Rafe’s arm.

“He’s shy about meeting new people.” Maryse smiles and ruffles Max’s hair. Rafe tugs Magnus’ sleeve and asks to be let down.

After being placed on the floor Rafe waves to Maryse and walks over to Alec. Alec and his father kneel down with Alec putting a supportive arm around his son. He introduces himself to Robert and shakes his hand before going to play with Max, Izzy and Jace on the floor. 

Maryse gives her son a hug and strikes up a conversation with him while Robert offers to get them all something to drink. 

The Lightwood-Bane family stays for about an hour, until Max starts to yawn, and then they begin to gather up their things to go home. Magnus has a couple of pictures the kids drew and Alec has Max starting to doze off in his arms. 

Rafael is holding onto Magnus’ other hand but after Magnus summons the portal he lets go and runs over to Maryse. He gives her a quick hug around her legs and then gives Robert one as well. 

“Bye grandma and grandpa!” Waving the nephilim boy runs back to Magnus and grabs his hand again following his papa through the portal back home.


	2. Into the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 14: Into the Future day  
> Share a headcanon, draw a piece of art or write a fanfiction about Magnus and Alec’s life that takes place in Season two or after the events of Born to Endless Night /Lady Midnight
> 
> Sorry this is so late and short I had a longgggg day.

Alec groaned as he flopped into bed immediately curling into a ball around Magnus, the warlock swept his fingers through his husband’s fringe as the Shadowhunter buried his face in Magnus’ stomach.

“Rough day at the Institute love?”

“How is it possible for them to be such fucking idiots and still be alive?!” Is what Alec said, what Magnus heard was. ’Hmpsosmleomeucknningdtsnillmeelve?!’

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say Jace?” Alec’s nose skimmed the area where his navel did not exist as he nodded. The warlock rubbed circles over Alec’s back until he relaxed enough to stretch out his long limbs and tuck his head under Magnus’ chin.

“Wanna take a bath?”

“With you?” Alec asks pressing his lips to his lover’s throat. Magnus hums as if he ever needed to think about his answer.

“Absolutely.” Huffing at the idea of moving Alec drags himself to the edge of the bed and pulls Magnus with him. The older man breathes out a laugh but lets himself be slid across their silk sheets to the edge of the bed.

“You’re ridiculous darling.” Alec just chuckled and let them into the bathroom.

“Yep, but you said yes so what does that make you?”

“Your ridiculous darling.” The shadowhunter laughed brightly at that before reaching to pull Magnus’ tunic off. Magnus snapped the tub full of bubbles and relaxing oils letting the water run as they stripped off each others clothes with soft kisses between.

Alec slid into the tub first sighing violently as his muscles began to relax. Magnus hopped in and curled up against his beloved’s chest. Alec traced runes onto Magnus’ skin as they sat there and relaxed. The warlock traced his hands over Alec’s legs rubbing over the wiry hair there. 

“I could probably fall asleep like this.” The younger man sighed before pressing a kiss to Magnus’ temple, the man in question laughed before leaning in for soft, languid kisses.

“I feel like that would get pretty cold. Or you could let me wash your hair and then curl up with little ol’ me in bed.”

“I like that option too.” Magnus laughed and moved to straddle Alec instead as Alec submerged his head under water to wet his hair. When he came back up Magnus rubbed the shampoo into his hair massaging his scalp, Alec always moaned and became putty in his hands when the Warlock did that. 

After Alec rinsed off Magnus summoned a few towels for them and they dried off quickly before getting back into bed naked.

This time Magnus wrapped around Alec and the couple pulled up the blankets over their still damp skin, fingers intertwined and rings clinking against each other as they shared one final kiss before magnus settled on Alec’s chest falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	3. Human AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 15: AU settings day  
> Aka Anything goes day, from neighbours to an all-boys schools, as mermaids or pirates. This day you can place Magnus and Alec in any alternative universe you desire.

Alec sighed for what was probably the two thousandth time that day as he followed his siblings past stalls of people selling everything from flower crowns to booze. Izzy’s boyfriend’s Simon and Meliorn didn’t agree on much but apparently both were fans of the Renaissance faire. They had both been surprised to find out that the other had bought tickets for all of them to attend and then had three left over. So they invited Clary, Jace, and Alec. Clary was super into it too and got Jace to dress up with her, which meant Alec had to as well. 

Izzy was a princess of course, her flowing hair woven into complicated braids and patterns and her dress was the most authentic thing Simon and Meliorn could get for her. Other patrons bowed to her regularly and she was loving the attemtion. Simon was a warlock and Meliorn was an elvish warrior. Clary went at a simple tavern maiden her hair also swept up in some complicated style. Jace...was Jace and had thrown together a jousting knights outfit that caught more than a few appreciative glances. Alec on the other hand...

Alec had been at a loss and was considering faking a heart attack to get out of going when Izzy presented him with a mask.

It looked like a bird with a long hooked nose and two eye holes, it was clear this mask would cover most of his face.

“What is this for?” He asked turning it over in his hands.

“For the faire, I know you aren’t really comfortable with crowds so I went and looked this up.” She handed him her phone and showed him an odd looking outfit. The person wore all black from head to foot, even their hands were covered. They wore masks like the one in Alec’s hands and this weird hat that looked like someone had spray painted a gondolier’s hat black. 

“What is this?” 

“It’s called a plague doctor they were medical ‘professionals’ during the time period, most known for covering up their skin and helping cure people. In an outfit like this you can have fun and not worry about people bothering you so much. Is this okay?” He knew his sister felt guilty for her part in pushing her older sibling into the shadows with her and Jace’s antics but she was trying. She knew dragging him into the spotlight kicking and screaming would lead to panic attacks, she’d seen them. But she had worried after Simon and Meliorn had told her faire people sometimes harass those who don’t dress up, so this time for her brother to blend in he needed to stand out. 

The eldest Lightwood seemed to think it over and sighed, “You think you can help me put this together?” he asked indicating the picture on the phone. She gave him a soft smile, he was trying for her and she knew how much it meant.

She found him a cloak and a similar enough hat, all Alec had to do was throw on his normal black hoodie and pants with his leather gloves. 

So Alec brought up the rear of the group drifting along behind them his combat boots thumping steadily behind them. A few people said they liked his outfit or made some form of positive hand gesture as they walked by. A few teased someone nearby that the plague was coming if the doctor was in the house. Overall it wasn’t going too bad. 

Izzy had just creamed all the other boys at the knife throwing contest when Alec found his attention drawn another direction due to music and bells. There was a stage a little ways away that did any number of shows. From comedy routines to musical performances the stage had a little bit of everything, Alec had actually stayed behind at one point to watch a comedy routine about Shakespeare. This wasn’t a comedy routine though, from the looks of it it was a belly dancing troupe. Front and center was the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen.

He wore tight green silk pants decorated with coins and scarves, a pattern of cutouts swirled down his thighs and made Alec’s mouth dry. He was shirtless with only a set of gold arm bands and a gold and green bejeweled and equally noisy collar on his upper half. His makeup was bold with thick smokey eyeliner and gold shadow. Swirls of henna covered every inch of exposed skin making him look even more otherworldly. Alec hadn’t even realized how hard he was staring until his sister pushed his mouth closed.

“Any longer big brother and I thought the drool trail would actually hit the ground.” Alec was really grateful for the mask then as he turned fire engine red.

“I umm I-I s-sorry.”

“He’s gorgeous, can’t say I blame you. Wanna stick around for this show too?” Alec shook his head so hard he’s surprised the mask didn’t fly off. He wouldn’t know how to breathe if he sat there watching the guy for half an hour. Izzy smiled and flicked the nose of the mask.

“Alright then big bro, no sexy dancer for you.” They stopped for food which was really unimpressive and decided to plan the next few hours.

“I want to see the joust!” Jace said, Simon did have to agree with him on that one. Meliorn wanted to visit the improv show they’d caught a glimpse of earlier. Izzy and Clary wanted to shop around a bit before all the good stuff disappeared. Alec went to grab a bottle of water while they argued, it was pretty warm today and he was wearing a lot of thick layers. It was hard to see and drink with the mask on so he tilted it up a bit and couldn’t see anything, especially not the person on his phone angrily leaving the backstage area..

“...you son of a bitch, I knew there was something odd about how last second this all was. I am a hip hop dancer, not a belly dancer!” Whoever was on the other end of the line was clearly had no sense of self preservation. “So what you called me because I have dark skin?! ...I’m Indonesian you putz not Indian! No don’t you dare! You know what this is, this is called Orientalism and I can fucking sue you fo-ofh!” 

\- - -

Well today had been just great. First Magnus gets a call from his sleazy sort of agent that promised him good money to show up at some faire and dance at the last second. As Magnus had a cat to feed and a fashion addiction to fuel he said yes. He had danced at fairs before, usually with his group, but this was just a fill in thing. It wasn’t until he arrived at the venue at eight in the morning that he found out what was happening.

A Renaissance faire?! They sure as shit didn’t need a dancer like Magnus. Still he checked in and went to the staging area. The guy in charge scrutinized him for a moment before introducing himself and the other dancers.

“So what kind of show is this?” Everyone was still in street clothes. One of the girls throws him a sympathetic look.

“Belly dancing, didn’t they tell you when you got the position?” Magnus shook his head,

“I don’t even know how to belly dance, ballroom yes belly dance no.” The guy in charge sighed and turned to one of the dancers.

“Tell them to cancel the eleven AM show and bring one of the mendhi artists over.” Turning to Magnus, “You come with me and I hope you’re a quick study.” The young dancer was pouring sweat by noon but he had the routine down as best he could. They’d thrown him in some very revealing clothes and covered his skin in a dark brown paste that itched like crazy as it dried and stained his skin.

“Even if you mess up you’re pretty and with all this no one will really notice.” The guy said finally. The female dancers practiced with him a few more times showing him some tricks and methods they learned to help them get the moves down, Magnus was very grateful for their help.

By the time one in the afternoon rolled around Magnus felt as ready as he’d ever be. The show seemed to go well and the girls said he did great. The guy in charge, clapped him on the shoulder and said, 

“Not bad. Take a few minutes to cool down then feel free to go grab some food, we got waters here.” After downing one bottle and sipping a second Magnus decided to call the good for nothing jerk who got him this gig.

“Hey Maggie, everything good at the event?” Magnus grit his teeth and growled in his throat.

“Oh you mean the belly dancing event that you neglected to give me all the details for! What the hell you son of a bitch, I knew there was something odd about how last second this all was. I am a hip hop dancer, not a belly dancer!” The guy chuckled sleezily and more than a little nervously.

“Well it’s not like I could send any of the pale dancers-” Magnus cut him off,

“So what you called me because I have dark skin?!”

“What are you getting your feathers all ruffled for Maggie, it’s your culture I’m sure you’ve seen your mother or grandmother dance that kind of thing before.”

“I’m Indonesian you putz not Indian!” When he tried to cut again Magnus snarled shutting him up, “No don’t you dare! You know what this is, this is called Orientalism and I can fucking sue you fo-ofh!” Clearly not looking where he was going Magnus plowed right into another person knocking them both to the ground.

Alec sputtered as he hit the ground water going up his nose and spraying in his face as he dropped the bottle to catch himself. The mask got knocked off his face entirely and landed next to the tangled mess of limbs now covered in dust and dirt.

Magnus coughed and waved a hand to dispel the dirt from his breathing passages, the guy he landed on sat up and wow those were some pretty eyes. 

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked jumping up, he offered a hand to the man and pulled him to his feet... fuck he was tall. “I’m sorry for crashing into you I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The guy dusted himself off and seemed to take a moment to gather his thoughts before finally looking at Magnus, and when he did his eyes widened a massive blush crawling up his cheeks.

“I- you, y-I uh h-I uh.” Magnus could help but smile at the guy as he tried to find his words.

“Social anxiety?” He guessed, the guy nods.

“Figured, I had it pretty bad too before I started dancing. Perhaps start with names? I’m Magnus Bane.”

“Alec Lightwood.” So he did speak, and shit what a lovely voice. “ Are you hurt?”

“Just my pride.” Magnus waved it away, “If you have anxiety what are you doing in this insanity?” Alec chuckled at that.

“My sister, she had extra tickets and brought our whole group. She helped me with the outfit so I wouldn’t get heckled.” Magnus bent down and reached around Alec to pick up the mask, he turned it over in his hands studying it. 

“She sounds nice, your sister. I, however, think you look much prettier without the mask.” He handed the mask back to Alec who took it mutely and flamed red. He looked down unable to form words which Magnus took as his answer and began to walk away, meh you win some you lose some.

“You’re a beautiful dancer!” Alec shouted before covering his mouth with his hands. Magnus spun back around and smirked. He took the few steps needed to get back to Alec’s side and pulled his hands down from his mouth.

“Would you like to get a drink?” Mutely Alec nodded still incapable of words.

“Excellent” And with that Magnus looped his arm through Alec’s and led them toward the nearest tavern. Alec turned to look at his friends and family who were all gaping at him. He just shrugged and waved before turning back to Magnus. 

Maybe the Renaissance faire wasn’t as bad as either of them thought.


	4. Jurassic World AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 16: Cross-over day  
> Place Magnus and Alec in a different book series, TV-show or movie and let your imagination run wild.

Alec took a breath before stepping out of the car, Magnus’ glass condo was immaculate and the shelves upon shelves of books the man owned were visible as well the tasteful sitting room. It was the only organized area of the house Alec would stake his ridiculous salary on it. Fiddling with his hair the park manager sighed and knocked on the door. He could hear Magnus’ bare feet padding up to the door haltingly before pulling it open. The shorter man took one look at Alec before giving him a curious look,

“What do they want now?”

“Mr. Bane, I-I need you to come take a look at -ehem- something.” Why, why could he never not stutter in front of this man, he took classes to prevent this!

“Why are you calling me Mr. Bane?” He asked with a wrinkled nose.

“Magnus,” Alec conceded, “If you’re not too busy.”

“Well I’m pretty busy.” Magnus snarked taking a pointed sip of his cocktail, bright blue and strange.

“We have a new attraction.” Magnus snorted,

“That’s not what you said last time I saw you.” Oh sweet Jesus he couldn’t handle this, why did Imogen Herondale make him do this.

“W-we’re talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Bane.”

“Magnus” The man reminded him, smirking from behind his glass. He’d let the door fall open a bit more and was leaning in Alec’s space now.

“A n-new s-sp-species we’ve m-made.” Too close, Magnus was way too close. Alec was leaning back so far he lost his footing and started to fall but Magnus grabbed him with a firm arm around his waist cause Alec’s breath to vacate his lungs. 

“Let me make sure I’ve got this right darling, you just went and made a new dinosaur?”

“Yeah, that’s kinda what we do here.” This he could work with, snipping back at Magnus. Hating him, that’s what Alec was good with. “The exhibit opens in three week, Miss Herondale wanted me to consult with you.”

Magnus crept even closer to him, fingers curled around his drink suggestively as he licked a drop of liquid from the edge of the glass,

“You want to consult here or in my condo, Alexander?”

“That’s not funny,” Alec deadpanned taking a step back from Magnus. The older man simply sipped his drink and giggled before heading back inside leaving the door open for Alec.

“It’s a little funny.” He called over his shoulder.

“We’d like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities!” Alec said after him, no way was he stepping into Magnus’ den of ....Sin? Sex? What could possibly have been the best night of his life?

“Why me?” Magnus questioned from the other room.

“I guess Miss Herondale thinks, since you’re able to control the raptors,” as Alec his spoke he took a few steps into the condo, he really didn’t want to have this conversation as a shouting match with Magnus,

“See it’s all about control with you,” Magnus said reappearing, “I don’t control the raptors, it’s a relationship. It’s based on mutual respect.” Magnus took a deep swig of his recently refilled drink, “That’s why you and I never had a second date, among other things.”

“Excuse me I never wanted a second date!” Alec declared as Magnus drifted past him.

“You were in the closet and didn’t even want anyone to know we were on a date so you brought paperwork and actually did it during dinner!”

“I was behind and you haven’t turned in reports in months, it’s called multi-tasking!”

“What kind of diet doesn’t allow for tequila?!” Okay that one had been in bad taste on Alec’s part, he didn’t really like alcohol and didn’t know what to say so he word vomited that one. 

“All of them actually.” That was true though, at least he was pretty sure it was. “And what kind of a man shows up to a date with his shirt unbuttoned to his navel!”

“I don’t seem to recall you minding the view when I first walked up.”

Alec sighed, this was getting nowhere,

“Okay, can we just focus on the asset please?”

“The asset? Wow for a man with three siblings that’s a little cold. I’m sure it’s easier from a corporate standpoint to view these animals as nothing more than numbers on a spreadsheet. But you have to remember that these creatures are alive,”

“I’m fully aware they are alive.” Alec grumbled, that was a low blow bringing his siblings into this.

“You might have made them in a test tube, but they don’t know that. They’re thinking about survival,” Magnus slowly walked behind Alec slow treading steps that kicked Alec’s heart into high gear, the younger man suppressed the shiver that threatened to run down his spine. “hunting down prey, showing everyone else out there who truly is the Dominant one.” Alec swallowed loudly as Magnus’ breath ghosted over the back of his neck. “Not that you would know anything about that.” 

Alec scowled and stepped away from Magnus,

“I’ll be in the car. You might want to tone down your makeup, they like to eat the sparkles.”  
MOST AWKWARD CAR RIDE EVER!

Magnus was out of the car first, studying the new reinforcements on the paddock. He fingered the handle of the machete strapped to his thigh in a nervous gesture. 

“We’ve been pre-booking tickets for months. We unveil a new attraction every few years to reinvigorate the public. Corporate thought genetic modification would up the wow factor.”

“They’re dinosaurs, wow enough.” Alec softened at the tone Magnus used, Alec knew first hand how much Magnus cared for his raptors.

“I wish that was still the case Magnus.” The look Magnus gave him after that had too many layers, Alec still wasn’t sure he was ready to ponder what they meant. He shook himself and returned to his professional demeanor. “The focus groups however don’t agree, the Indominus Rex will make us relevant again. Magnus snickered,

“The Indominus Rex.”

“They wanted something scary and easy to pronounce, you should hear a four-year-old try to say Archeaornithomimus." Nailed it.

“You should hear you try to say it.” Touche. Alec led him into the control room and headed to the thermal panel. “So, what’s this thing made of?”

“The base genome is a T-Rex, the rest is...classified.” Alec admitted playing with his hair, a nervous habit he never broke. Magnus looked at him with wariness and more than a little shock.

“You made a new dinosaur but you don’t even know what it is?”

“The Lab delivers finished assets and we show them to the public.” He turned to the security guard, “Can we drop a steer please?”

The guard sighed but got to work on it.

“How long has the animal been here?” Magnus questioned.

“All it’s life.”

“Never seen anything out of these walls?” He continued, although he feared he already knew the answer. And it wasn’t painting a pretty picture.

“We can’t exactly walk it.” Alec half joked completely unaware of what he had unintentionally done to this poor creature.

“And you feed it with that?” Alec looked up as Magnus pointed to the crane.

“Is there a problem?” The younger man demanded, the amount of questions was beginning to worry him, it should.

“Animals raised in isolation aren’t always the most functional.” Magnus explained.

“Your raptors were born in captivity.” Alec points out.

“With siblings,” Magnus began walking toward him again, heeled boots tapping on the metal grate, “they learn social skills. And I imprinted on all of them when they were born, they learned to trust me from the moment they hatched. The only positive relationship this animal has if with that crane.” Golden eyes glinted as glittery spikes indicated the crane in mention with half a cow attached to it. “At least she know that means food.”

“So, she needs a friend? I really don’t think we could schedule play dates for her.” Magnus shook his, Alec was right.

“Probably not a good idea. At this point in time she’s probably a sociopath.” Alec began to pace and a few more minutes with nothing happening finally seems to mutter to himself, 

“Where is it?”

“Is it in the basement?” Magnus tries to joke. “Out getting a drink?”

“It was just here, we were just here.” Alec moved to the touchpad to scan the paddock. He could almost feel his heart stop when it buzzed up empty. He checked again, and again.

“Oh shit.” Magnus’ words brought him back to the here and now. The guard began muttering about doors but Alec’s heart was in his throat.

“Were those claw marks always there darling?” Magnus asked from the other side of the observation deck. Alec took a few steps closer, faltering.

“You think it...Oh god” Alec turned as information and protocol began screaming at him to move. “She has an implant in her back, I can track it from the control room.” Alec began to stride quickly to the door, Magnus watching him carefully.

A small stroke of luck left Alec with phone signal as he drove back to the control room, they could start the search and then he could head over to where she had gone. What Alec didn’t know was that Magnus had headed into the paddock with the security guard to take a look at the damage.

When Alec heard that not only was the Indominus still in the cage but so was Magnus and the others he began screaming. “Get them out of there now! Do it right now!”

Magnus had a feeling that something wasn’t adding up, and then the panicked voice came through the intercom confirming Magnus’ worst fears.

He put on a burst of speed he didn’t know he had when he heard the bones of the poor technician behind him being ground into splinters.

Alec gasped as he heard everything on his phone.

Magnus made it out, but so did the Indominus. Sliding under the car he spared a moment to be thankful he’s worn actual work clothes and not one of his nice silk pieces. Magnus paid attention to every twitch of her toes like his life depended on it, which to be honest it really fucking did. After watching the security guard die a grizzly death Magnus rolled over and yanked out the hunting knife he kept tucked against his back and sliced the fuel line making sure to pour as much of it on his clothes and skin as he could. 

Now Magnus wasn’t the praying type but he sent up a quick one anyway that he wasn’t next on the menu. The smell of fresh blood and rotting meat assailed his senses and Magnus had to force himself not to gag or twitch no matter how much he wanted to press his sleeve over his nose and mouth. When it snarled at him his heart stopped, he didn’t dare breathe just laid there like a statue. The shudder he let out when it moved on was the most grateful noise he’d ever experienced in his life.

Alec’s breath was in his throat as he stormed into the control room helpless to do anything but watch as everything began to crumble around him. This was never meant to happen. The Indominus Rex had escaped. Alec’s grip on the steering wheel was so tight he was vaguely surprised it didn’t crack. If Magnus survived this he would take back every negative thought he had ever thought about the glittery wrangler. The Indominus moved on though and Alec’s knees damn near gave out, they did give out when he remembered his siblings were in the park.


	5. Time Travel AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 17: Back to the future day  
> What if Alec met Magnus in a different time setting, say around the time of the Circle, TID or TLH takes place or even before that. Or Alec accidently ends up in the past. 
> 
> There are already several fics with Alec in the past I decided to change it up.

Alec had been home alone when the portal began to flash into existence. It wasn’t stable by any means and honestly it was glowing the wrong color. His bow was too far away so he unsheathed his seraph blades and dove behind the couch to see what was going to happen. When Magnus stumbled out of the portal the young shadowhunter breathed a sigh of relief. Sheathing his blades he stood and began walking to his partner.

“Magnus, what the hell was that? Are you alright?” The warlock looked up at him from where he’d been kneeling and furrowed his brow at Alec.

“Will?” Then Magnus stood, and held up a hand from the top of Alec’s head to his chest looking confused, “You’re definitely not Will, he’s shorter. Who are you?”

“Very funny Magnus. Seriously are you okay, that portal didn’t look stable at all.” The blue eye’d boy reached out for the warlock but Magnus pulled away.

“Don’t touch me, who are you?” The warlock demanded. That stung for the twenty seconds it took Alec to realize that this wasn’t Magnus, well not his Magnus. This Magnus wore a set of high waisted trousers with suspenders, a frilly shirt, a brocade waistcoat, and a pair of painful looking shoes. Well, not like his Magnus didn’t but this morning Magnus had left wearing a very modern outfit. Trying to take control of the situation Alec took a step back and held up his hands.

“My name is Alexander Lightwood, I’m a shadowhunter.” The warlock side-eyed Alec distrustfully.

“Very well then, Alexander. Where is Henry, we were testing a new portal prototype.” The young shadowhunter choked on his next breath, this Magnus was from the past!

“Umm. Henry is.... I honestly don’t know. Let me see if I can find someone to help.” And with that Alec walked into the kitchen to pull out his phone.

“Magnus!” He exclaimed when the warlock picked up, “You need to come home right now, some...thing- you... I uh- Hey!” 

“What is this infernal contraption?” Magnus said, he could hear his Magnus yelling his name through the speaker. With a burst of magic past Magnus smashed it and advanced on the young shadowhunter. “Thought you could plan some attack or something. I am over three thousand years old little nephilim I could erase you from existance.” 

“I just called someone who can help, you might not believe me Magnus Bane but you’re in the future.” The warlock slammed him into the wall.

“Lies.” The warlock hissed flashing his true eyes at Alec, eyes he adored now staring at him full of rage.

“Look outside, see for yourself. This is the twenty first century.” The young shadowhunter found himself dragged along as Magnus snapped open all the loft’s curtains. Shining steel buildings were everywhere, and cars pulled themselves without horses or steam. 

“My god.” Magnus was still staring when a second portal opened.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d please unhand my fiancee before I roast you alive.” Past Magnus and -by extension- Alec spun to come face to face with this time periods Magnus.

“Mags.” The boy sighed relieved, although that faded some as Magnus came face to face with himself.

“You look ghastly.” Past Magnus said, current Magnus just shrugged, “You look like Henry hasn’t invented glitter yet. Let me guess, portal experiment?”

“Indeed.” Past Magnus released Alec who went to current Magnus’ side and found himself enveloped in his Magnus’ arms which were much more comfortable. “You said fiance, but you’re both men.”

“Welcome to the twenty first century.” Current Magnus said, “Alec and I...courted for the past five years.”

“It’s not called that anymore is it, you hesitated.” Past Magnus pointed out.

“No, it’s called dating now, it’s a lot less stressful. You can spend time with a person now, get to know them before you chose if you want to marry them or not.” Magnus had his chin on Alec’s shoulder his hold possessive which Alec found amusing. 

“You go on dates, hence the term dating. You learn if you are compatible emotionally, mentally, and physically. People are a lot calmer about intimacy now.” Alec added, his fingers were laced with Magnus’ and the warlock turned his face to the side to place a kiss at the base of his neck. Both men watched the younger warlock sputter at their blatant affection, true he’d had a number of lovers but to display themselves like that before a stranger... but they weren’t strangers were they. It was then he realized the current Magnus’ glamour had dropped.

Magnus pulled away from Alec’s neck to watch his younger counterpart try to catch his gaze and subtly made a gesture at his eyes. It took him a moment to understand what the other man was trying to do, he’d become so used to dropping the glamour. Smirking he decided to give the younger warlock a small gift.

“~Alexander” the older warlock sing songed, the boy responded with a humming noise before turning to meet his lover’s gaze. Magnus just smiled, pecked the corner of his mouth, and turned back to the younger warlock.

“H-he knows?” Alec blinked confused,

“Know what?” Younger Magnus dropped his glamour too.

“Yeah. I’ve known for a while, and even if I hadn’t you dropped it when you pinned me against the wall.”

“Shadowhunter fiancee say what?” Current Magnus butt in glaring at his younger self. Knowing the older warlock probably would not kill him he laughed.

“When you got a type you got a type.” Alec actually laughed at that when Magnus growled.

“Oh god there’s two of you.”

“Are you just now figuring that out? Do you need your head examined darling?” Current Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair causing his little shadowhunter to melt against him.

“Cheater.” Alec huffed, “And yes I realize there’s two of you but it’s so different, you’re twice as old as that Magnus.”

“Are you calling me old?!” Current Magnus exclaimed mock offended.

“It’s alright love, he said he was three thousand.” Younger Magnus shrugged,

“It’s not like we’ve never lied about our age before.” Current Magnus conceded his own point with a nod,

“True. You know I’ve had dreams about this but usually it’s two yous and far less clothes are involved.” Alec gave his Magnus the stink eye.

“You’re gonna stop that train of thought right there Magnus Bane if you plan on keeping the one me there is.” Alec tried to struggle away but Magnus refused to let him go, past Magnus just chuckled.

“Maybe for our anniversary then.” Now Alec was glaring at him.

“I will make both of you sleep on the couch.” Neither Magnus looked ashamed in the slightest, Alec facepalmed.

“Well, since wild and kinky threesome sex is off the table would you like me to help send you home?” Past Magnus pouted at Alec for a bit but when the shadowhunter remained unmoved he finally said yes to his future self.

Past Magnus watched rapturously as the portal was created, he reached out to touch the edge of the magic reverently. 

“It has our language in it, and it’s stable.” Current Magnus nodded, 

“This is probably the greatest secret about the portal. The only thing in this world to perfectly blend Angel and Demon runes. It creates the balance that lets the portal function on all levels, that’s what makes it stable. Henry combined a time and flight rune with some mistranslated characters of our language. Now this portal will transport you but you need to recreate the language mistake in reverse that will react to your magic and throw you back into the past.” Past Magnus began to murmur to himself and summon runes but had to pause.

“Alexander, may I borrow you and your stele for a moment?” The young shadowhunter stepped forward removing the object from his pocket. “I need you to draw these runes for me.” He began to list them off and Alec drew, past Magnus magicked them into corporeal form and connected them to the demonic runes. Once he’d finished a ring of them he manipulated it to fit around the edges of the completed portal. 

Bolts of electricity began to fizzle across the portal as it violently changed color to the way it had been when it spat past Magnus out. Delighted with the result past Magnus turned to the couple.

“Well thank you for this lovely glimpse into the future! Alexander,” past Magnus grabbed Alec by the hips and yanked him into a filthy kiss until current Magnus snatched him back.

“Mine.” He hissed, “You have to wait your turn.” Laughing past Magnus stepped through the portal which fizzled out after he passed.

“Are you alright Alexander?” Magnus asked, Alec turned in the circle of his fiancee’s arms to kiss him.

“Maybe for our anniversary.” Magnus scowled but still pressed Alec against the wall for a kiss.


	6. Take My Strength Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 18: “Take my strength” day  
> Use this Quote from the books and the show to write/draw a new scene or change the POV.
> 
> Pretty damn sure this is not what anyone had in mind for this prompt.

Magnus tossed Alec onto their bed yanking the boy’s boots off before climbing on top, pressing his boyfriend into the mattress. He rolled their hips together pulling Alec’s legs apart to settle between. The shadowhunter had his head thrown back panting as his hands scrabbled up and down Magnus’ back for something to hold onto.

“Oh darling you look so beautiful.” He yanked Alec’s shirt out of his pants and tugged it up waiting for Alec to lift his hands over his head as permission to fully remove it. Once it was gone Alec yanked him back in for another kiss, his tongue slid past the warlock’s teeth to flick against the roof of his mouth. His hips rocked in tangent to Magnus’ as they consumed each other until the need for air became far too great. 

“Magnus” the boy panted plucking at the hem of Magnus’ crop top, the warlock banished it to the corner of the room with a snap. Alec immediately occupied his mouth with Magnus’s chest nipping at his collar bones and rubbing over one of his nipples. It had become his favorite spot to abuse after he found out how sensitive the warlock was. The older man didn’t play fair though and began to tease the crease of Alec’s hips making the boy squirm up against him. His collar was tight around his throat but not enough to be an issue so Magnus left it, besides the gold looked good on his skin.

Alec grabbed his ass, squeezing underneath as he hitched his legs wider. Oh his Alexander got so needy and fuck if Magnus didn’t love it. He tugged Alec’s belt of the loops and flung it to the side, someday he’d tie Alec up but he’d start with something softer. He kissed his way down Alec’s chest, nipping at his belly button and leaving bite marks in the hollows of his hips. He undid the button and yanked the zipper down with his teeth as he yanked Alec’s baggy pants and black boxers down and whipped them off the bed. He gave a quick suck to the head of Alec’s cock lapping up the pre-come before shoving his tongue back down Alec’s throat.

His shadowhunter was deliciously filthy as he sucked on Magnus’ tongue, moaning at the taste of himself on his boyfriend. 

Clever hands snaked down to palm Magnus through his jeans causing the warlock to bite down on Alec’s lip. “It’s almost like you missed me today or something.” Magnus had been called out of their bed this morning just as Magnus had about wrapped his hand around their cocks. Needless to say he’d been more than a little testy when he answered the phone to hear about a massive fire and several downworlder children that were trapped. Both men sprang out of bed and were quick to get ready Magnus portalled away instantly while Alec arranged for backup and took everyone to help with damage control.

Needless to say, they were a little desperate right now. 

“I’m going to open you up. Would that be alright with you Alexander, can I?.” Magnus pleaded as he painted Alec’s thighs red and purple.

“Yes, yes. Magnus please!” Alec about screamed as Magnus pushed his legs up and licked over his hole. The warlock swirled his tongue around in tight circles until he could push inside. He hummed at the feeling of Alec shuddering around him. Pushing as deep as he could Magnus fucked him roughly snapping lube onto his fingers and pushing one in. Alec babbled half finished words and unintelligible sentences as he writhed.

“You want another Alec, are you ready for another finger?” The boy nodded quickly and Magnus slid another in taking care to give Alec a stretch without too much pain. 

“Magnus.” He searched the bedspread until he found one of Magnus’ hands to cling to, the older man squeezed his fingers and let Alec’s legs settle around his shoulders as he continued to open up the boy. He placed soft kisses to the marks he left and trailed soft, teasing kisses up his cock before taking the head in his mouth again.

Alec gripped the headboard with his free hand and rocked down onto Magnus’ fingers so he wouldn’t shove up into Magnus’ mouth. He moaned loudly when he felt Magnus’ third finger trace him rim,

“You want the third one Alexander, or do you want me to get you off now?” God he sounded wrecked, but Alec sounded even farther gone.

“You. I want all of you, one more Magnus please!” He eased the third finger in increasing his suction over Alec’s cock as he did making Alec thrash and let go of Magnus’ hand to grip the sheets. The boy whimpered as Magnus abused his prostate, the warlock’s hips were rocking onto the bed unable to keep still in the face of such wanton lust from his beloved.

After a few more minutes he stilled his fingers in the shadowhunter and pulled off to mouth his way back to Alec’s lips. The shadowhunter kissed him with a whine in his throat squirming on the fingers sitting inside him as deep as they could go.

“Can I have you Alexander, may I? Can I fuck you until neither of us can leave this bed for days.” Alec whimpered at the filth Magnus whispered into his throat.

“Anything.” Alec panted in response, “Anything you want Magnus... can have my strength, my body...I trust you Magnus.” Magnus would sell his soul a thousand times over to hear Alec say that he trusted Magnus so sweetly every day for the rest of his life.

Magnus removed his trousers with one hand, the middle finger of his other hand circling the little spot currently making Alec sob for him. Summoning more lube Magnus slicked himself and Alec’s walls before sliding his fingers out and slowly pushing something a bit bigger in. Alex thrashed clamping his legs around Magnus. He tried to rock down on Magnus’ cock but the warlock stopped him. He continued to move slowly relishing every change in Alec’s pitch as he began to bottom out, the shadowhunter keened when they were fully connected. Magnus didn’t wait long for Alec to adjust before he began to move, he had the feeling his lover wouldn’t last long after all the teasing. He made sure Alec bounced on his cock with every thrust, the boy’s legs almost forced up by his ears. Magnus adjusted his angle as he got closer leaning down to bite kisses into Alec’s lips.

“Y-yes, just like that Magsss. Right th-there.” The warlock pounded harder biting down on Alec’s sensitive deflect rune and Alec was coming. Magnus felt some hit his chin as the boy spasmed. He moved as much as he could with his boyfriend clamped tightly around him and found his own release as Alec began to come down. 

They curled up into each other's embrace as Magnus cleaned them up. Alec tucked his head under Magnus’ tangling their legs together.

“Pretty sure I can still walk, you’re going to have to fix that later.” The shadowhunter teased yawning, Magnus chuckled and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to manage something, I’ll need your strength though.”

“Anything for you Mags.”


	7. Headcannon Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 19: Missing Scene Day  
> Share a headcanon scene with us, that you would love to see made canon in the upcoming TV-show ‘Shadowhunters.’
> 
> Alec falling down the stairs needs to happen some way somehow!

Alec knew he had to leave if he did not wish to delve further than he was ready to physically with Magnus. The warlock’s lips were addicting though even if the taste of peppermint had long faded from his mouth. Magnus’ hands had not left his hips but his thumbs were now under the fabric tracing edge of the bone. Alec’s hands... had not remained as still, he had one halfway up the back of the older man’s shirt and the other resting in the crook of his knee.

Magnus nipped at the boys lower lip relishing the small, bitten-back sound in the shadowhunter's throat. 

“Darling” he dropped back down for a few more soft kisses, “Alexander, you should go if you don’t want this to go farther. My restraint is wearing thin and I would never want to pressure you.”

“I know Magnus.” The boy sighed and pressed his forehead against the warlock’s collarbone taking several deep breaths. Magnus stroked his hair and shifted them on the couch so they lay on their sides facing each other. Alec was pressed against the back and tightened his arm around Magnus to keep the other man from falling off.

“I’m sorry Magnus.” The boy murmured, Magnus always seemed to be waiting for him.

Alexander,” the warlock tilted his chin up to catch his eyes. “Never apologize for not being ready yet, even I am not ready to move things farther yet. This is your first relationship, and my last was almost a century and a half ago. I promise you, I am perfectly happy taking things slow right now.”

Alec reached out to push a piece of hair behind Magnus’ ear, “I forget that sometimes. How long you closed yourself off from people. It makes sense you wouldn’t want to jump right into bed with someone.” The warlock smiled and kissed the heel of Alec’s hand.

“Someday I will be more than happy to have you in my bed, in whatever capacity you would like.”

“I’d like that too, someday.” Magnus smiled and kissed the tip of his nose making Alec roll his eyes with a dopey grin.

“You’re weird. I like you.” This time Magnus rolled his eyes. They talked softly hands still brushing over skin occasionally but this didn’t have the desperation from before. 

Eventually Alec pulled away from Magnus to check his phone and sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked eyes full of concern.

“I have about three hours until I have to be back at work in the Institute.” The younger male put his phone away and snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace groaning.

“Shall I portal you back?” Alec’s response was muffled into his neck. “What was that darling?”

“No, I’ll walk. It’s not that far.” Nodding it took a few more minutes until they actually managed to get off the sofa and to the door. After Alec got his gear strapped back on he cupped Magnus’ face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I’ll text you when I’m home.” Magnus hummed against his lips,

“You better.” They kissed again, a little less careful this time and then Magnus did something that made Alec’s knees wobble.

“Okay leaving now,” He panted taking shaky steps out the door, “Bye Magnu-uoah!” Alec had taken too many steps backwards and tumbled down the stairs.

“Alec!” The warlock cried dashing out the door to the edge of the stairs. The shadowhunter was laying on his back, legs still up on the stairs and his arms flopped out next to him.

“Ow” echoed up the empty stairwell and the older man bit back a giggle, his boyfriend was so clumsy but so cute.

“You dead?” Magnus asked.

“No”

“Anything broken?”

“My dignity”

“So you’re good then.”

“Pretty much”

“Good night then Alexander, sleep well.” As Magnus went to shut his door he could hear Alec’s voice echoing up the stairwell about mean unsympathetic boyfriends. Whipping out his phone Magnus opened up his conversation with Alec

 _‘Maybe next time you can just sleep in my bed and save yourself the trouble ;)’_ The picture he got back of Alec flipping him off was totally worth it.


End file.
